The present disclosure relates to a motor driven appliance provided with a light source.
An example of an electric power tool disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-297854 is configured to turn on a lighting LED by an electric power supplied from a battery when a trigger switch is operated.
More specifically, an electronic circuit of the electric power tool, as shown in FIG. 2 of the above referenced publication, is configured such that a detection signal that indicates that the trigger switch has been operated is input from a detection circuit of the trigger switch to a microcomputer. The microcomputer is configured to turn on the lighting LED when the detection signal is input.